Mikaru Shipwrights
The Mikaru Shipwrights also known as the Mikaru Corporation was the Shipwrights guild that the Mikaru Clan headed. They operated out of a towers on Coruscant, Corellia, and Eshan until circa 130aby. They owned and operated a small shipyard in orbit around Centax-3 and another over Utapau, and they had a Factory Complex on Centax-3 and a small production facility inside the Mikaru Towers. Their main production facility was in orbit of Eshan. They held stock in Kuat Drive Yards, CEC, Mon Calamari, and SoroSuub, all four of which purchased Designs or commissioned the shipwrights. In addition to Ships, they design/produce a small number of land vehicles and weapons, as well as ship components. They also do custom ship design jobs, producing one of a kind ships, with the ability to reproduce unless specifically requested by the original commissioner. During the Clone Wars the Mikaru Corporation primarily produced equipment designed by other companies to bolster the forces of the Republic. However, they also produced some products for the Republic, like the Advanced Assault Droid Walker, which were rejected or the Type-711 Sniper Rifle which was used by some clone troopers and planetary militias. After the Rise of the Empire the Corporation produced designs, weapons, droids, and equipment for the Empire, while very discretely supplying the Alliance. When the Empire started to crumble after Endor the Mikaru Corporation, who had been forced to relocate to their Head Quarters on Eshan lead a revolt, along with nearly every other Echani Warrior on the world to overthrow their Imperial overseers. After this the current Sovereign, Muri Mikaru, was placed as Defacto of the Free Echani Alliance a collection of all the Echani clans on Eshan under a single flag with the Mikaru Corporation acting as their Military branch and Muri, the most respected diplomat on the world, as their leader. One of the first actions of the FEA was to liberate Ord Cestus from the Empire, it eventually released worlds under its flag, and itself into the New Republic as a sub-group. After the Rise of the GFFA, and the Fel Empire, the Mikaru clan produced for both groups, and even continued old imperial designs for the Fel Empire. Durring the Sith-Imperial War the Corporation was forced to build Fury-class starfighters due to the Clans only male heir to the title Sovereign being forced to do Sith bidding. If the clan refused, he would have been killed, and the clans head line ended. Following his escape from sith clutches the Mikaru clan were secretly informed, and slowly began rigging Fury-classes with bombs or rigged systems, and preparing for their Escape. Products Vehicles Capital Ships *Bellator-class Star Battle Cruiser *Eshan-class Cargo Carrier *Katakana-class Battle Cruiser *Luminous-class Medium Cruiser *White Guardian-class Escort Frigate *Liberation-class Escort Frigate *Black Crusader-class Anti-Starfighter Corvette *Specter-class Heavy Corvette *Bakura-class Assault Transport *Todoh-class Escort Starfighters *Eta-12 Epsilon Light Interceptor *Star Hawk-class Interceptor *Star Fury-class Starfighter *Star Shadow-class Starfighter Shuttles *Revan-class Troop-Assault Shuttle Space Transports *Star Wind-class *Gemini-class *Paragus-class Fuel Hauler Personal Ships *Eda-class Starskiff *Starstream-class Personal Courier Planetary Vehicles Land Vehicles *Hydra Speeder Bike *Utility Landspeeder *Hyperion Hovercraft *Tsunami Amphibious Assault Tank *Predator Droid Tank *Hammerhead Assault Tank Walker Models *AT-VT *Advanced Assault Droid Walker Aquatic Vehicles *Skipper Patrol Boat *Sovereign-class Naval Battleship *Mikaru-class Naval Destroyer *Tranquil-class Mini-Sub *Hitsu-class Missile Destroyer Air Vehicles *Aurora Atmospheric Fighter *Guardian Dropship *Dragon High Speed Precision Bomber Other Vehicles *Type-11 Maintenance Craft Ship Components *M-I Hyperdrive Motivator *M-II Hyperdrive Motivator Droid Models *Oculus Probe Droid *Kashh Recon Droid *B-type Assault Droid Weapons Personal Weapons *Type-300 SOIWS *Type-310 Assault Rifle *Type-332 Special Operations Hand Blaster *Type 703 Hand Blaster *Type-711 Sniper Rifle *Type-800 Anti-Armor Rifle *Type-864 Slugthrower ICWS Ship Board Weapons *Type-1000 Turbolaser Weapon Emplacements *Hammerfaust Automated Artillery Installation Equipment *Type-412 Fusion Reactor *Type-30 Orbital Dropped Sensor Beacon Structures *Defender Long Range Sensor Emplacement *Type-98 Vehicle Maintenance Bay Space Stations *Type-462 Communications Relay *Yusanis-class Defense Station *ODIN-class Defense Station *Raskta-class Space Defense Platform Category:Mikaru Clan